


I promise

by Wolfstarisgay5_ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Sirius Black, Fluff, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, The Marauder's Map, The Marauders - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstarisgay5_ever/pseuds/Wolfstarisgay5_ever
Summary: How did Remus really find out and most of all react to Sirius becoming an animagus? I don't really know, but this is what I imagine it was like.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 14





	I promise

Remus was walking into the his dorm to get a book he had left on his bed, but when he walked in he got kind of a surprise. There was a dog laying on Sirius' bed! A dog! how the fuck did that get in here? You can't bring dog's to Hogwarts, it wasn't allowed! "Guys!" He yelled out of the dorm "What?" James asked as he finished his potions essay "There's a dog on Sirius' bed!" He said as he now also had grabbed Peter's attention, "A dog?" James asked, he walked to the dorm "Are you sure there's a dog in his bed?" He asked as both him and Peter got closer "Dog's aren't allowed! Nobody in Hogwarts has a dog!" James and Peter had now reached the dorm and were looking into it themselves "Okay, who the hell brought a dog into our dorm?" James asked, they all looked at each other, Peter shrugged "By the way, where's Sirius?" Remus asked.

"I'm here!" Said the well known voice of Sirius Black coming from inside the dorm "There's a dog on your bed!" Peter said as he pointed into the dorm at Sirius' bed "No, there's not a dog on my bed!" Sirius said, they all looked confused, until James understood "YOU BECAME AN ANIMAGUS?" he yelled "Yeah!" Sirius answered calmly "When?" Remus asked extremely surprised "Wait, there was a storm yesterday!" Remus said "we should probably walk into our dorm and not talk about this in the hallway, anybody could come here and listen to this" Sirius said as he walked back into their dorm "Good point" James nodded. 

They all walked into their dorm, as soon as Peter closed the door they all flooded Sirius with questions, "Okay, I can just tell you it all! So, when we first found out Remus was a werewolf I went to the library-" Sirius was cut off, James giggled a little "Sirius going to the library! Never saw that coming! Go on!" James said as Sirius continued "Anyways, I found out that werewolves doesn't attack animals, including animagi." Remus looked at him "And why?" He asked "Well, I thought you might get lonely being in the Shrieking Shack all alone, so I decided I could be there for you, as an animagus." he finished "OH!" Remus nodded "But how did you find out how to become an animagus? You're literally never there in transfiguration!" James said "Well, I thought of that and so I decided to find a book about it and I read how to do it." Sirius answered "But continuing, I put the leaf in my mouth and had it there for about I month, as I also was starting in the potion. And then I added the mandrake leaf to the potion and drank it, yesterday." he finished off with "Yeah that makes sense!" Remus said. 

"Not to be rude or anything guys, but can I get a word with Remus alone?" Sirius asked, "Of course! Take your time! Peter, we're leaving" James said "Wha- okay." Peter said as they walked out of the dorm.

"So, you're an animagus now, huh." Remus said "Yeah, I did for you, you know." he nodded, it was awkwardly silent for a moment until Sirius broke the silence "Hey, I promise to always be there for you when you need it!" He said, Remus looked up at him "Even on the worst full moons!" He continued "Promise?" Remus asked in a shy voice, Sirius stood up from his bed and walked towards Remus "What are you doing?" Remus asked as he also stood up, Sirius said nothing and just wrapped his arms around Remus' neck hugging him, Remus was confused, but still hugged him back "Promise!" Sirius whispered into Remus' ear. Remus smiled while leaning his head on Sirius' shoulder. Now they just hugged. And stayed like this, just hugging, for a while. This felt good, it felt warm. I felt _right_. 


End file.
